A Serene Journey
by Starfighter364
Summary: A branching path of Pokémon Restart. Celebi informs Mewtwo just how Dialga and Palkia can mess up reality trying to fix things, so they come up with a new idea, to take humans from our world, and put them in the roles of Pokémon characters, but things don't go as planned. AshxHarem. Main pairings: PseudoAmourshipping and PseudoNegaishipping. Image by ForeverEmerald of deviantart


I, of course, do not own Pokémon. This basically is the a branch off of my story Pokémon Restart: The Folly of Space and Time.

Description of what's going on or something a character is doing.

'thoughts'

 _"Translated Pokémon Speech"_

-change in location or time-

(Point of View change)

A Serene Journey

An Un-Serene Awakening

(Normal)

Mewtwo is staring at the distance in the Distortion World, rubbing his temples in frustration, Giratina and Celebi beside him, with Dialga and Palkia looking at the three in worry.

'Thank you for that input Celebi.' Mewtwo replies to a comment Celebi gave to him before this story began, while trying fight off a migraine from the stressful situation.

 _"Yes, breaking reality due to their recklessness trying to fix things with time travel seems like something Dialga and Palkia would pull off."_ Giratina comments in an annoyed tone. _"Of course, now we need to think of a new way to fix this mess."_

 _"We have a solution."_ A new voice says as all five Legendary Pokémon turn to see Yveltal and Xerneas, who was the one who spoke, walk in.

'What is it?' Mewtwo asks out of curiosity.

 _"We gather as many Legendaries as we need who can help us with reality altering issues, and combine our powers to bring a human from another reality into the one you're trying to fix."_ Yveltal begins.

 _"This should cause a reset in the physics of that world, causing the reality problems to start sorting themselves out."_ Xerneas finishes.

 _"And the drawbacks, because I know there'll be some?"_ Giratina asks.

 _"There are a few potential drawbacks."_ Xerneas replies. _"One is that the human will not be able to form out of nowhere, he must take on the body and role of one of one of the humans from our world, two, this human will not be able to return back afterwards, as he'll end up settled in this reality due to the reset, three, the backlash of this could draw in other humans connected with him in for the same situation, four, it will cause some advanced aging in Ash's traveling companions, rivals, and people who enter our reality from the other, but not to the point where it would age them older to Ash, and five, it could change some of the genders of Pokémon in our reality, and the identity of Ash Ketchum's father, and the memories of all people who'd know otherwise to fit the new situation."_

'Sounds like a cheap way to explain a possible retcon in a fanfiction if the source material contradicts it later to me...' Mewtwo comments, before getting back on track. 'This is probably our best option, as with so many Legendaries, we can make sure nobody accidentally messes up due to rushing.

 _"What about the human?"_ Celebi questions.

 _"We don't have any choice."_ Giratina replies. _"It's either this, or we either risk our reality shattering and/or it being destroyed if Ash's intelligence ends up reset too much to save our butts next time."_

 _"Yes."_ Xerneas continues. " _Meanwhile, that reality will be able to survive if a random person goes missing, plus we're not quite sure what will happen to them, it could be that the human from our reality is sent there in his body, or his original body could just live out his life never knowing this ever happened."_

 _"Fine… I supposed we don't have a choice."_ Celebi says with a sigh, getting a sense of foreboding that something is going to go wrong as all of the Legendaries go off to prepare, none noticing Yveltal giving a sneaky grin.

-Real World-

(Anthony's POV)

I was getting ready for bed one night, not suspecting anything out of the ordinary, when I suddenly felt especially tired, which was odd, since it usually takes me a couple of hours in lying in bed before I get tired enough to sleep for some reason, but tonight, as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

-Realm of Dreams-

I find myself in an area that looks like it came straight out of the part of Pokémon Mysterious Dungeon: Gates to Infinity where you are at during the points where you aren't in the world of the game.

'Welcome, human.' I hear a voice, for lack of a better term, in my head that I recognize as the male Mewtwo from the anime's, before he appears in front of me.

"Wow… been a while since my dreams were quite this vivid." I say, as I've always been firmly grounded in reality, even when I'm dreaming, even being able to control what happens in them perfectly if I realize they are dreams, to the point where I can usually plan out ahead of time what I want to dream about if I choose, among other things that shouldn't be possible.

'This isn't a dream… well, not in the way you're thinking it is.' Mewtwo replied, taking a pause mid-sentence to amend the statement.

"Oh yeah, then what's going on?" I ask, raising an eyebrow, as I test it by willing Mewtwo to do something, which he doesn't.

-One explanation later-

"… Wow… just wow." I say in shock, as Mewtwo finishes giving me the lowdown of what is going on. "Part of that sounds like a fanfiction of mine, almost like this branched off from it in the timeline." Mewtwo pauses, and slowly blinks three times at that statement.

'Really? Maybe that was connected with why you were drawn in, as we were unable to choose who we got.' Mewtwo replies.

"Ok, isn't there anyone else you can use?" I ask "I really don't want to be separated from my family… It didn't go well last time I was required to for a week due to going to a special school for a week to help me with job skills in order to be able to better be able to cope with my disabilities when it comes to jobs."

'Unfortunately not.' Mewtwo replies. 'We could only do this once. We can send you back before it finishes, but reality would be too weak to try this or the time travel solution again.'

"Crud." I reply with a sigh. "Well, I can't just abandon your dimension to possibly get destroyed like that, I'd never be able to live with myself if I did… Fine, I'll do it."

'Thank you.' Mewtwo replies. 'In exchange, I'll help you along, using my powers when it comes to the mind to make people who you'll closely interact with be more willing to help you and to send some Pokémon who you might want to go in your path.' I give a nod.

"Well, I'm ready." I reply. The other Legendaries involved appear, and start glowing, as do I. I feel weird, then a feeling that can only be described somehow of nothingness, before feeling myself settle somewhere.

(Normal POV)

'Wh-What the-' Mewtwo begins in surprise as he feels something go wrong in the process. 'What just happened?'

 _"I don't know."_ The Mew that he was cloned from replies. _"I suddenly felt a shift out of nowhere, but the only thing that could go undetected to a Psychic type so thoroughly is… a… Dark… type…"_ She trails off, before every Pokémon in the room turned to the only Dark type in the area, Yveltal.

 _"What did you do!?"_ Giratina demands in a furious tone to the now giggling Dark type.

 _"Just a little prank, nothing more."_ Yveltal replies. _"I made sure that the human winds up as a female, which should apply to all of the ones who come to this world through that way. Also, if his mind comes into contact with the mind of a girl who's mind is from our reality, she'll be infected and mentally become a copy of him, and a boy can be used to transfer it to a girl, but not be affected, and after a certain amount of time, he'll build up an immunity to it, although I made sure the other humans who come in don't have that same condition."_ With that, the Dark type flew off, laughing.

 _"Sometimes I really hate that guy."_ Xerneas says as she chases after Yveltal to punish him.

-Pokémon world, Serena's house-

(Anthony's POV)

I find that I feel really comfy, and don't want to get up right away. Something does feel off to me, but I'm not awake enough to figure out what. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain on my head repeatedly. I quickly sit up straight as I yelp and put my hands up to the area. The pain stops, but I feel like something relatively small is on top of my head, along with something else that feels soft in front of the thing. I then notice that there was a jiggling on my chest when I raised my hands so quickly. I look down to see a girl's breasts, covered by pink pajamas.

"M-My body! I'm a girl!" I shout in panic, then I pause I notice something. "Wait! I recognize that voice!" I hear the chirping of Fletchling on my head, answering my question of what I was feeling, and of what caused the pain, as I remember that Serena's mother uses the Fletchling to wake her up.

I get out of bed, with Fletchling flying off elsewhere, and rush to the mirror to take a look at myself to confirm my fears, but because I'm unaccustomed to my new body's proportions, especially the weight on my chest, I trip and fall, landing with my new breasts being squished between the floor and my new body, causing me to yelp in pain again. I get up, and move slower towards the mirror, noticing as I move that I seem to be walking more naturally like a girl with every step.

I make it in front of the mirror, and see Serena looking back at me, a horrified expression on her face. To test it, I start moving parts of my body around, and do some poses, only to see the Serena in the mirror copying my motions. Suddenly I pause as I remember my outburst earlier.

'Oh crap!' I think in panic. 'Grace must have heard that with how loud it was! How am I going to explain this!? Wait… why isn't she here yet, it shouldn't take this long to get to this room…'

'There is no problem with that.' Mewtwo's voice replies in my head through telepathy. 'Your new mother is out right now. Also, she and Professor Sycamore are two of the people I influenced with my powers to help you. I also blocked that statement you made from Grace's Fletchling's mind.'

'Thank you… but what's up with me becoming a girl!?' I question. 'Didn't you have enough control to keep me as a guy?'

'That is not my fault.' Mewtwo responds with a hint of annoyance in his voice. 'Yveltal did this by using his Dark type's immunity to Psychic abilities to make some changes without us knowing. He also made it so everyone else who followed you into this world also becomes a girl, and that you and only you basically are the source of a virus that makes any girl whose mind is from this world become a mental copy of yours. Any guy is unaffected, but is still a carrier, but can't pass it on to another boy, although after enough time, they'll build up an immunity, and be unable to pass it on.'

'You've got to be kidding me…' I reply, dumbfounded.

'Unfortunately, I'm not.' Mewtwo answers back. 'We are just as annoyed as you, and Xerneas is going to punish him. I am going to go now, but I think I should mention, I tapped the minds two other girls' from different regions briefly while talking to you in order to expand the influence of what you can do, also you landed six days before Ash got to Kalos.' With that, Mewtwo goes silent. I face-palm.

"You've got to be kidding me." I mutter with a groan, the Serena in the mirror showing the same look of annoyance that I know I have on my face. The look changes to anger as my hands, which I had unknowingly clenched into fists, start shaking in anger. "Yveltal! I'm going to kill you!" I shout, enraged. Fortunately, Fletchling isn't in the house right now, so it didn't hear this outburst.

-A couple hours later-

I'm walking around, exploring Serena's house, and having a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I have calmed down by now, although I'm still very ticked off. I decide to go back to her room. While there, I decide to see what all I can do in her body by trying out different actions that I've never been able to do. First comes a cartwheel, which I execute flawlessly, which I shift into a handstand midway through a second, before flipping forward and landing on my feet.

Needless to say, I'm impressed, as I've never been able to perform any of those actions before, I whistle, impressed by my actions, something else I've never been able to do. Then I see how far I can stretch my leg. Normally I can only hold it up to my waist, and can do a quick kick to my head, but to my surprise and joy, when I lift up Serena's right leg as far as possible and hold it, and I find I can hold it over Serena's head for a little bit of time. I then place her leg back on the ground.

I try to chuckle at this, but find it comes out as a feminine giggle instead, which I attribute to having a girl's body and mannerisms, which I know I have due to my positioning myself in a feminine pose without noticing until afterwards while relaxing, resting Serena's right hand on her hip with her arm bent.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about people suspecting me of not being the real Serena." I muse, as I know it would definitely cause problems if it got out. I find that I'm all sweaty right now, due to all of the actions I enjoyed doing while testing out what I can do in Serena's body, and I realize I haven't bathed yet.

I feel Serena's cheeks heat up as I see her face in the mirror out of the corner of her eyes, and see that her face is so red that it'd make a Charmeleon jealous. "W-Well, I guess if I'm going to have to live in Serena's body for the rest of my life, I'm going to have to do this… Serena, if you are still around in here, or can see what I'm doing somehow, I'm really sorry about what I'm about to do."

I go to her bathroom, having found it earlier while exploring her house, and pull out two towels from the closet, placing them down on a rack to pick up afterwards, then I shed her pajamas, and put them in the clothes hamper, doing my best not to look down and see Serena's nude body, not wanting to go that far yet.

I look around the bathtub, finding where everything is, before closing Serena's eyes, stepping in, and turning on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. I feel more awkward then I ever have in my life, especially when I have to use the soap to wash Serena's private area, which is not easy, as I accidentally cause myself to feel a jolt of pleasure from it. It takes a lot of effort to keep from losing myself in it, but I manage. I finish, and turn off the water, stepping out, and drying Serena's hair a little with one of the towels, although it is still a little damp, then I wrap the other towel tightly around her body to make sure it doesn't fall off, only then do I open her eyes.

I walk back into Serena's room, and look through her closet, finding the shirt and skirt that made up her normal outfit at the start of the XY season of the anime. Thinking of this, I frown as it reminds me of the change in appearance she goes through where she cuts her hair. I place the outfit on Serena's bed, then go to the mirror again. I look into it.

"If you can hear me Serena, then I'm sorry, but there's no way you're getting that hair-cut." I say, using the fact that seeing her in the mirror makes it easier to see it as her being in front of me, making speaking to her feel less awkward. "That was the single dumbest thing you ever did in the series, as you look far cuter with long hair." I then notice Serena's breast pressed up against the towel, with the towel being wrapped so tightly that it actually shows off the size of her breasts more. I feel over Serena's body, still trying to come to terms that it is technically my body now, blushing as I have her hand graze over her breasts.

I turn away from the mirror, then go and to a chest of drawers, and search through it, finding her undergarments and socks. I walk to Serena's bed, drop the towel, place the articles of clothing, close her eyes, and then put on the undergarments, finding the bra to be particularly difficult, but I finally get it on. I open her eyes again and put on the shirt and skirt, then I put on her socks, and I find and put on her shoes.

I look around, finding Serena's PC, and walk over to it. I sit on the chair, subconsciously crossing her legs. I turn it on, and look up Professor Sycamore's phone number, the walk down to the living room, and out the door, looking at the mailbox outside to find out the address. I then walk back inside, go to the phone in the living room, pick it up, and dialing the Professor's number. It rings a few times before being answered.

"Hello, this is Professor Sycamore, how can I help you?" Professor's voice asks.

"Hello, I'm Serena from Vaniville Town." I reply, feeling awkward about introducing myself by any name but Anthony, but especially so about introducing myself as a girl. "I was planning on going on a Pokémon journey, and I was hoping I could receive my first Pokémon from you."

Thus begins a series of questions where Professor Sycamore finds out more about me, and I finish up by telling him my address, and that I want a Fennekin for my starter, to which he says I'm in luck, as one of his assistants is in Aquacorde Town, and that he can send Fennekin to said assistant, and have him drop off Fennekin quickly after transferring her to the Pokémon Center in Aquacorde Town. I thank him and hang up. I then go to get something to eat.

To my surprise and joy, there are a couple of cups of beef ramen in the kitchen, one of my favorite kinds of food. I'd heard people in the past claim that ramen stunts your growth, but I know they're wrong, as I ate it almost every day since third grade up until high school, and still frequently when we'd have some at home, and I grew to be just under six feet tall, which would have been impossible if it really stunted growth. I also had found out I'd had a medical condition, which I doubt I still have with my new body, that caused me to not be able to access the salt my body produces, meaning I had to intake a lot of it, and the doctor said ramen every day was actually good for my body. Moments after I finish, Serena's mother walks in the door.

"Hello Serena, anything interesting happen to you today?" Grace asks who she thinks is her daughter.

"Well, I've decided to become a Pokémon and set out on a journey." I reply. "You may want me to be a Rhyhorn Racer, and maybe I will try it while I'm on my journey, but it's not what I want with my life, so don't try and force it on me." I say, upset because this reminds me that Grace tried to basically turn Serena into her perfect little puppet who would live Grace's dreams, and not her own, in the anime. To my surprise, she gives me a smile.

"I figured you'd decide that." She replies. "I don't know why, but today I got a feeling that you would, and decided to give you supplies to help you." With that, she pulled out a pink backpack and put it on the living room table, pulling out all of the items she had packed in it before putting the items back.

My new backpack contained five Poké Balls, three Premier Balls, a Dusk Ball, a Luxury Ball, two Repeat Balls, three Heal Balls, three Net Balls, a Quick Ball, three Nest Balls, a Timer Ball, five Potions, one Super Potion, three Repels, some charcoal (not the held item kind), some flint, a lighter, a knife, some rope, a Soothe Bell, three Antidotes, three Awakenings, three Burn Heals, three Ice Heals, three Parlyz Heals, two Full Heals, a Revive, and a Holo Caster.

"Wow, thanks mom!" I say with a happy smile. 'Thank you Mewtwo, there's no other way she'd do all of that to help me considering she tried to force Serena to give up her journey and go back to being a Rhyhorn Racer.' I feel something send a feeling of gratitude towards me in my head, which I figure came from Mewtwo.

I go back up to Serena's room, and pack a couple changes of clothes exactly like the ones I'm wearing now into the backpack, along with a pink one-piece swim suit, which is the only one-piece she has right now, and not only to I not want to show off her body right now and have people leer at me, I think one piece swim suits look better on girls anyway, and set it on the bed. I find Serena's diary while I'm at it, and although I don't like invading her privacy, I decide to read it to make sure I don't mess and make people suspicious by not knowing something Serena should. I decide to take a quick look in the mirror, wanting to see Serena in the mirror fully dressed, due to how cute I think she is. I give a grin.

"Well, if you can hear me Serena, you don't have to worry, because I'm going to make sure to pair you up with Ash." I say, thinking that if I am going to have to spend the rest of my life as a girl, I might as well pair her with who I want her with, even though I don't like guys like that, only to feel a blush come on, as well as seeing it in the mirror, I also feel a wetness down below at the thought of Ash.

I wonder what's going on, before coming to the conclusion that my new female hormones are causing my body to be attracted to guys, or more specifically, Ash, due to Serena basically having a single target sexuality towards him. Needless to say, my mind finds this very uncomfortable, but Serena's body doesn't agree with me, as it starts clenching her legs together, and I have trouble holding it back from causing her hands do inappropriate things to her body, imagining that it's Ash doing them.

Later, after managing to overcome Serena's body's reactions towards the thought of Ash, and getting it back under control. I walk downstairs after finishing everything I needed to do up there, only to hear a knock on the door. I open it, and see Professor Sycamore's assistant there. He gives me Fennekin's Poké Ball, and I let her out to show Grace who gushes about how cute Fennekin is. It is late, so I decide to leave in the morning, as I'd end up leaving shortly before time to go to sleep. I start to go up to Serena's room, before turning back and facing her mother.

"If Fletchling pecks me awake in the morning, I will sick Fennekin on him." I say, having found out from Serena's diary that Grace's Fletchling is male, before going upstairs, changing into another pair of pajamas, and getting into bed, with Fennekin hopping onto my stomach, with her head on my chest, and curling up, before going to sleep. "Well, tomorrow's when everything starts for me…" I say." drifting off to sleep while petting Fennekin.

 **End of Chapter**

Well, here's the first chapter of "A Serene Journey," a story I've been working on where I wake up as Serena in the anime. I've been mentioning it on deviantart, and the friends who will be in it are people I know on deviantart, some of which I know in real life. So, in this chapter, I get randomly (or is it) selected by Legendaries to go to the Pokémon world, with some others going in as well, but Yveltal makes it so that we wake up as Pokémon girls. I almost immediately begin to prepare to start my journey so I can meet up with Ash the day he gets to Kalos, and with some help from Mewtwo, things go easier.

I find one major problem though, I find I have to fight Serena's body (not Serena herself, as she either isn't in there, or has no control, depending on whether you see it as a body swap or a possession) when it comes to how it wants to react to the thought of Ash. Serena didn't have that problem because she's used to the feelings as they became that stronger over time as her body aged, thus, she was used to them, but I am new to her hormones, and how strong her feelings are for him, so I have a harder time resisting them.

I'm working on a bunch of stories, but this and Pokémon Restart are my priority, and since I'm done with college for a few months, I can hopefully make more progress than I usually done. Next to these two mentioned stories, the ones I'm giving the most focus to are Poké Rangers Orre and Naruto and Hinata's switch, although for Poké Rangers, every time I try to finish the next chapter, something happens to the computer to erase what I wrote, and makes me start all over, which is very demoralizing for my effort in trying to get it done with how many times it's happened.

Other people are working on chapters for side stories for this, showing what they do while not directly involved with the plot when it comes to me. One person has already agreed to let me post his chapters in another fanfiction containing those, and that fanfiction will also be used for the plots of any other girls I become. Anyway, I hope you like it, and if you do, please leave a review!


End file.
